Crónicas
by Willnira
Summary: Los asesinos. Seres despiadados con vidas traumáticas. Divertidos y ansiosos.


**Crónicas.**

_Nada me pertenece._

_**Absténganse**_** a leer si no les gusta la tragedia, y lo gore!**

**Summary: **Los asesinos. Seres despiadados con vidas traumáticas. Divertidos y ansiosos.

Aclaraciones:

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

(Notas)

La historia varia dependiendo de cada personaje.

_"Ella no tenía hijos,_

_Simplemente tenía muñecos"_

**E**scena uno: La historia que empieza y termina con el.

Muy buenos días. Disculpen si no muestro humor en estos momentos, acabo de terminar esas llamadas de sexo telefónico y la señorita que me atendió no resulto para nada satisfactoria; En fin –suspiro intenso que hace que el humo se muestre al momento en que sale de esos labios– debo de dejar de hablar de mí, para comenzar con la verdadera historia.

Puedo recordar perfectamente el día veinte de octubre del dos mil dos, un día demasiado loco. En ese entonces apenas tenía treinta y cuatro años, mi barba estaba recién rasurada, mis cejas extravagantes estaban interviniendo el sudor que corría por mi frente, podía ver en ese parque como estaba una joven de unos veintidós años hablando por teléfono, en fin ella un personaje del cual no me planeo entrometer mucho estaba con una sonrisa seria y melancólica. –No quise hacer mucho énfasis en esos brillantes zapatos de tacón negro que resaltaba con su uniforme –Me quede sintiendo esa presión en mi cuerpo mientras la observaba. Nunca fue mi intención quedarme observando idiotizado esas piernas torneadas, pero hay que admitirlo – ¿A quien no le resultarían tentadoras esas piernas?– Me levanto justo en el momento el momento en que descubrí que ella había sentido mi mirada.

En realidad ese día no sucedió algo relevante, pero ya que contaré mi historia. Quise marcar en mi mente el día en que conocí a la chica de piernas hermosas. Volviendo a la realidad. Hoy había salido de una cirugía, mi paciente había muerto, pero no es algo que me pusiera triste, los pacientes viven y mueren. Según mi perspectiva los que viven es porque merecen tener una segunda oportunidad de vivir, los que mueren simplemente merecen morir. ¡Es la regla número tres de mi libro!

¡Que persona tan maleducada soy! Mi nombre es Naraku Takeda, soy un artista. ¡Si! Eso es lo que soy, me dedico al arte del cuerpo humano. Si se imaginan si dibujo, no, no de esa clase de artista más bien un artista plástico. Cuando un cuerpo no sobrevive decido robarlos y entonces en un laboratorio que mantengo en mi casa comienzo a crear figuras. Una vez puse un ojo verde y el otro azul, cree un rompecabezas de piel que mantengo en ese mismo cuarto y lo más gracioso es que nadie se da cuenta de eso.

No soy el hombre más suertudo, y doy lastima ya que pago dinero a la compañía telefónica solo para sufrir un poco de placer al momento en que esas sexo-servidoras me atienden, no estoy casado ya que no he encontrado a esa mujer que me piensa comprender. ¿Quién comprendería a un sujeto neurótico y paranoico al mismo tiempo? En lo máximo de mi vida asesine a más de veinte personas, intentó llegar a cincuenta. –Ironía insertada, por favor–

Mi primer asesinato fue mi pez dorado, se llamaba "Einstein" pero me gustaba ver sus ojos tristes al momento en que lo tomaba por la cola y lo sacaba a la intemperie, nunca olvidaré. Lo amaba mucho pero el deseo de torturarlo era más fuerte que su amor. A mis quince años había citado a una de mis novias en el sótano de mi madre, nos besamos, la toque y la hice gritar. Pero después cuando comencé a ver sus muñecas y sus senos desee tener su piel guardada en ese viejo congelador. La ahorque con cuidado, creo que se llamaba "Yura Nagisawa" y su piel sigue escondida en ese viejo refrigerador en el cual sigo guardando las cosas. Haha.

El día con un asesino.

Queridos amigos, debo de contarles educadamente la forma en que yo asesino. No es que sea malo¿Yo malo? Me rio de esa palabra al momento de escucharla, yo simplemente practico mi imaginación artística y la plasmo con los órganos, piel y nervios que un ser humano puede poseer. En fin, escojo a mis victimas de preferencia que tengan el cabello castaño y los ojos de color.

En el treinta de abril, estoy sentado simplemente con una cerveza viendo a los niños pasar todas las que pasan tienen un maquillaje excesivo, y sus ojos son pupilentes. Bostezó, y comienzo a beber de una manera más ansiosa. Estaba por acabarme mi cerveza, y casualmente mis ojos de un extraño tono rojizo lograron captar un cabello ondulado y café, tan café como el chocolate más fino. Termine mi cerveza, y me levante de esa banca para tirar la lata de mi cerveza, mire al cielo y con una grande sonrisa –totalmente un triunfador– decidí seguirla a un par de pasos lejos de ella por supuesto, no era el estúpido principiante.

¡Quería ver a esa mujer con su rostro contento! Sonreí cuando la vi agacharse y recoger algo, llevaba usando un pantalón demasiado ajustado, con una blusa levemente holgada y primaveral –acordando con la estación del año– mientras su cabello caía como cascada y pasaba la altura de sus pechos, apreté mi puño totalmente extasiado, era una de esas pocas veces que me inspiraba con solamente ver a una mujer con cabello café, y ojos verdes. Intente acecharla en un lugar que estuviera alejado –sonreí mientras mostraba mis pulcros dientes–Me acerque a ella, y pude distinguir el olor a un perfume bizarro que tenían en la venta "Paris Hilton".

-¿Sí?-preguntó sonriente mientras detenía sus pasos, y yo me quedaba observándola. Dicen que cada persona tiene su propia mitad en alguna parte del mundo, afortunadamente mi otra mitad se encuentra en ese gastado refrigerador –Me pregunto, si se cansaran de que repita tanto esas cosas, en fin es mi historia. Una historia que empieza y termina conmigo–Seguía sonriéndome esperando alguna respuesta. Le regale la sonrisa, algo que siempre he cuidado ha sido mi apariencia-

-Disculpa-Le dije temeroso de recibir un mal trato, fingí que me sentía mal mientras entonces ella me ayudaba a sostenerme y me acompañaba a sentarme en una banca que estaba un poco gastada. Quería matarla, y hacerlo con entusiasmo. Quería que sintiera que este trabajo iba a ser el más grato-

Y para ella todo empezó a cambiar, la termine besando con desesperación, mordiendo esos labios y sacándole un poco de sangre. Esa sucia perra, quería más. Me exigía con su dulce y seductiva voz _más, más _y_ más._ La lleve a mi casa, una casa que estaba a más de cuatro cuadras. La encerré a mi habitación –No cabe decirle mujer, si todos están leyendo y saben que es una perra ¿verdad?– Seguía exigiéndome _más._ Entusiasmado puse mi lengua sobre su cuerpo, cerré sus ojos y la ate con desesperación.

Le dije al oído cosas eróticas que la encendían aun más. Pero ella dejo de gemir como una gata en celo y a preocuparse al momento en que escucho un "¡Encajare mi cuchillo, pedirás que te mate y te cometeré ese pequeño favor!" Le iba a hacer caso hasta su último aliento, la continúe besando y ella parecía tranquilizarse, la verdad no me interesaba su nombre. Quería hacerlo.

Desgarre su ropa, mientras con cuidado de que ella no se diera de cuenta de algo saque ese cuchillo especial con plata que decía en el mango un cálido "Porque en mis peores momentos siempre seguiré siendo yo" La asuste, ya que le destape los ojos y le hice pretender que iba a encajárselo en los ojos, ella intentó gritar y luego con mucha gracia se había orinado manchando de esa sustancia la cama. Le marque sus piernas, el número catorce yacía en su vientre mientras yo continuaba destrozando, quería terminar ese rompecabezas–Gracias a ustedes me di cuenta de que soy perfeccionista. ¡Gracias!– Le quite su cabello para continuar haciendo trenzas que desprendían su cabello haciendo que el cabello quedará totalmente regado por mi cuarto.

¿Alguna vez te descubrieron?

¿Uh¿Descubrirme? –Puse mi mano sobre mi mentón. Lectores, discúlpeme de nuevo hacerlos cambiar tan rápido de telón. Pero como verán me encuentro contestándole estas preguntas a un escritor de mala fama, con un cabello demasiado gracioso, y la barba más extravagante que un hombre puede tener–Me limité a observar a ese sujeto, estaba escribiendo el libro más difícil de terminar y de comprender. Una persona de un intelecto muy alto –Como yo– a veces no entendía sus palabras.

-No-respondí secamente por dentro estaba temblado de miedo de que este sujeto pudiera decirle a la policía cada palabra que yo le había relatado. Esto solo quedará entre ustedes y yo-

Esa persona de tan mal carácter debo agregar en esta historia, me hizo preguntas locas que abarcaban cosas de mi trabajo, y de mis vecinos. No tenía idea de que era solitario, y paranoico ya que temía a que la gente supiera mis actos con una simple plática.

Seguía aparentando tranquilidad. Me diagnostico algo como maniaco depresivo – ¡Loco! –fue lo que pensé e intente gritarle. ¿Depresivo? Tal vez si me volvía así cuando alguna victima lo suficientemente buena no aparecía. ¡Bueno! Eso tiende a pasarles a los asesinos de hoy en día. Jamás había estado tan nervioso como ese, las cosas te cambian tan rápido que cuando el miedo entró a tu cerebro y hace que actúes de manera estúpida no razones lo que haces, ni siquiera lo que dices.

Fui como un libro abierto, y a la vez interesante de leer. Según este interesante personaje.

Si se preguntan en que acabo todo esto, debo de confesarles que ni yo mismo se. Intento llegar a la respuesta de esa pregunta, mientras el viento hacia furiosos sonidos que alertaban mis instintos y ese extraño escritor continuaba fumando un cigarro de marca, yo continuaba teniendo conversaciones con mi mente. Mi desquiciada y hermosa mente.

Nunca mire el arte de manera diferente ¿Fotógrafos¿Pintores? Solo un escultor puede hacer lo que hizo. Destruir a los cuerpos y créalos de nuevo, siendo un segundo Dios para todos los demás.

Reí mientras escuchaba las sabías palabras de esa persona. Podía meterme esas palabras por mi culo si quisiera. –Una risa demasiado sádica salió de mi mente, al explicarle la forma en que asesinaba–

**E**scena dos: La señora Marshall.

_Desesperación_ es lo que había sentido cuando mi mejor amiga se encontraba sentada con su cuerpo infantil desnudo y besándome de manera desesperada. No había mentido al momento de decir que su cuerpo era infantil, solamente teníamos ocho años y esa niña tonta se me había desnudado solamente para besarme –enfermo y asqueroso– Así lo llame después de varios años. No hable por un año, y en la escuela se burlaban de mi diciéndome lo extraña que era.

Siempre fui la burla de la escuela porque mi mamá trabajaba en un bar, y porque mi papá presumía a sus amigos –algunos padres de otros idiotas que estudiaban en mi escuela–sus nuevas conquistas, mi familia era disfuncional. Yo tenía que salir en la media noche a conseguir las cervezas de mi padre, mientras mi madre se encontraba coqueteándole al jardinero. ¡Ugh! Como odiaba eso. Tuve varias amigas –mis diecisiete años– sigo teniendo muchos amigos.

Me llevan con una psicóloga, pero resulta siendo una abusadora de menores. Según me dijo una muchacha que asistía con ella solamente seducía y violaba a las mujeres. La primera vez me resultó demasiado horrible, pero ella me había dicho con su terrorífica y hermosa voz un _"No digas nada, no grites, no tengas miedo. Si cumples esas tres promesas, la doctora Marshall te dará de alta"_ –Dios, que ingenua fui ese día–La doctora se llamaba "Amanda Barryson" tenía cincuenta años y era una ninfómana sexual, con contarles queridos lectores que cuando entre mis ojos cafés y puros vieron a la secretaria con su rostro entre las piernas de esa mujer, al verme obviamente se asustaron y pidieron disculpas –Deberían, me dejaron más traumada de lo que ya estaba–

Me encontró mirando la ventana –era Junio, el dieciocho de junio–mientras veía a ese pájaro estar haciendo esos ruidos, mientras volaba. Mi mente estaba pensando en lo fácil que sería volar, extender esas alas _imaginarias_ y simplemente escapar de la gente que me quería hacer más daño. Afortunadamente por las cosas que esa psicóloga me dijo al oído –Cosas que no quiero decir, ya que resultan repugnantes– puso su mano sobre mi pierna. ¡Cielos! Ya sabía que significaba cada roce, acto, caricia.

-Kagome-Murmuró con su voz excitada mientras bañaba con el aliento de cigarro mi rostro, la encontré besando mi cuello y haciendo leves mordiscos-

Soy Kagome Higurashi, mis amigos me denominan muy divertida e incluso los muchachos dicen que soy demasiado libre a como parezco ser. Me gusta experimentar–pero no con mujeres de cincuenta años–Era uno de esos días en los que crees que el detalle mínimo, inclusive los objetos e ideas pueden ser las más delirantes y te preguntas ¿Qué pasaría si...? Pues, de esa clase de días había tenido. No me quejaba de los besos abrazados que esa mujer me daba.

Habia visto el objeto que abre sus cartas–Según mi padre soy tan estúpida que por eso olvido las palabras. Es un idiota–Habia pensado en encajárselo en el estomago, y besarla para que el dolor expresado en gritos no alertará a la secretaria. Pero le regale una sonrisa.

-Eres la que _más_ me gusta-Su voz sonaba delirantemente asquerosa. Quería un helado. ¿Uh?-

Agarraba mis partes¡Wow! Si que le gustaba ya que quería agarrarme toda. Me divertía ver su desesperación de ya querer tenerme ¿Por qué no hacerme la difícil esta vez? –Reí un poco al sentir sus dedos intentar quitarme mi ropa interior–¡De acuerdo, esa mujer era divertida! Hahaha

Pero ya estaba cansado, mi rostro se puso serio ese momento y de manera eufórica simplemente tome su cuello arrugado, y lo aplaste hasta que ella convulsiono y expulsó saliva. Jamás había sentido esa sensación. –Mi primer victima– Me dije a mi misma, mientras la acostaba en ese sofá y entonces comenzaba a salir, la secretaria no estaba y simplemente salí con naturalidad.

Habia terminado esa tortura. Le puse una cereza en su boca, y cada policía que me pregunta "¿Qué había pasado?" yo decía que la había encontrado tirada en el sofá, que me había levantado para ir al baño y al verla así simplemente la deje descansar. Obviamente me creyeron todos.

Manipule a mi mamá para que me dejara salir de esa casa. Le dije a mi papá que iba a hablar por todas esas veces que me golpeaba y me llevaba a altas horas de la noche a comprar cerveza, y funciono mi plan. Ya estaba afuera de mi casa, vagando por las calles a la hora que quería. Consumí éxtasis, era lo único que quería lo demás era aburrido. Dos años después, ya que había viajado lejos y la verdad no tenía ganas de regresar había terminado como prostituta para un señor que era adinerado, guapo y celoso. –Jamás me dejo sola en la calle, para conseguir otro sujeto– al contrario había querido que pasará la vida con el a cambio de una grande cantidad.

¿La señora Marshall? Fue simplemente un accidente trágico en el cual todas las mujeres que la consultaban habían dicho lo que le habían hecho, pero yo no dije nada solo me quede con mi señor adinerado para hacerle los trabajos que aprendí a hacer como prostituta.

Nunca hubo amor. Ya que el estaba obsesionado conmigo, y yo estaba obsesionada con su dinero.

Escena tres: Órdenes

Esperar el regreso de la persona que te ama es un verdadero dolor en el trasero –palabras dichas por mí, Sesshoumaru Taisho–Ella me había dicho si podía hacer lo que ella quisiera, yo asentí y me limite a observarla de manera tímida. Fue entonces que con maldad volvió a decir "pruébalo" ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Me pregunté–Más confundido estaba yo que ustedes–"Matate" me dijo con una voz demasiado egoísta y cruel. "Matate antes de que yo no te pueda tener" Volvió a agregar.

Solté un suspiro al verla mirarme con egoísmo –No era mi culpa que las mujeres me buscaran por ser elegante y guapo– En fin, iba a hacer lo que fuera por mi amada. Ella me dio la espalda, algo que desee que no hiciera mientras con una sonrisa en mis labios acomodaba esa cuerda nueva, y entonces prepare todo para ahorcarme.

-Haré lo que sea por ti-Le dije después cuando me avente y entonces sentí que la presión del aire jamás volvió a llegar a mis pulmones. Esa acción me hizo sentirme vivo, ella se giró. Gritando, y suplicando que solamente fuera una cruel broma. –Jamás entendí a esa mujer– Primero quiere que le pruebe lo que podía hacer, y ahora quiere que regrese a la vida. Ironías. ¡Estaba muerto, mi amor. Muerto de locura y decepción! Quería gritarle mientras sentía como ella quitaba mi cuerpo y este inerte caía al suelo haciendo que ella llorará demasiado por mí.

Así fue como Sesshoumaru murió, demostrándole a una mujer que era capaz de lo que sea con tal de demostrarle que era mujer. No la volví a observar, sería enfermo y psicópata ya que yo al momento en que morí sentí que volvía a vivir no como Sesshoumaru más bien como otra persona.

Tengo prohibido acercarme a Rin. Tengo prohibido intentar recordar. Y por último tengo prohibido llorar por algo tonto que sigo recordando en mis más locos sueños.

Al conocerla ella sentí que mi corazón iba a escaparse, iba a salir corriendo de mi garganta y entraría en ella. ¿Así es como se roba el corazón, verdad? Esas veces en que con temor no le hablaba, me recordaba que necesitaba sangrar que estaba vivo y que clase de sensación podía sentir, nuestro amor fue demasiado enfermo. En cuanto me vio me puso pruebas.

_"Cuando todo se ve imperfecto, quiero que el mundo vea como soy"_ Le había escrito en la carta de amor que le había escrito. ¿Quieren leerla? Cielos, me sigo torturando con su recuerdo aun sabiendo que Sesshoumaru ya estaba muerto. –Una parte de mi cuello muestra cierto dolor al momento de seguir hablando–Preguntaré otra vez¿Quierén leerla?

Es mi historia ¿verdad? Bueno entonces los aburriré con mi letra.

_Querida Rin:_

Disculpa que mis sucias manos hayan escrito algo así. Siempre te vez perfecta¿no te cansas de fingir? En fin en clase eres la más popular ¿Qué crees? Yo soy el que siempre odia que solamente quieras a un hombre en lugar de querer tres al mismo tiempo. Mientras tu escoges el rosa, yo escojo el azul. Tú siempre por algún motivo llenaste el vacio de mi corazón.

Se que he sido un desgraciado contigo.

Te amo. Te amo. Y posiblemente si volviera a vivir te dejaría de amar al creer que fui un idiota que entre los dos esto volvería a funcionar.

_Atte.:_

_Sesshoumaru Taisho._

Creo que sospecho que era una broma porque me había bofeteado, al verme riendo con mis amigos. Pero demonios, como disfrute su golpe.

-Si, si tengo prohibido recordarme esto-Dije. ¡Ya ni me escucha¿Saben en que me transformo Dios? En una tortura. En un perro que ella encontró cerca de la estación de trenes, mientras yo con mis ojos dorados la seguía observando-

Iba a ser la peor tortura ya que la iba a ver crecer, llorar y sufrir mientras yo me limitaba a ladrar.

-Te amo Kakuri-había dicho al momento en que me acariciaba mi melena-

No todo iba a estar tan mal ¿Verdad? Si, yo también creo lo contrario.

No crean que sea malo. Simplemente me suicide porque estaba enamorado.

**FIN.**

**N/A:**

Uhm! (ame el relato de narakuuu :3) Jeezz me siento tan orgullosa de este fic xD

En fin me vale ke no reciba reviews. Ya bye n.n

_"Anoche llegue ebria a mi casa"_

Atte:

Willnira


End file.
